Tidestriker
TidestrikerDorms of Our Lives, Season 4: A Picnic Outing, Part 1 (Victor Rivera) is a Whateley Academy Class of 2020 student residing in Twain CottageA Goldfish in the Ocean. Member of the Mutant Mayhem Machine. Events Sometime during the summer of 2016, Victor manifests and has to flee his home. After a number of adventures that are only referred to piecemeal here and there, he is sponsored to Whateley by the Syndicate. On 2016-09-06 he assists Invictus and Dragonsfyre in rescuing a couple of children from a car that was trapped by a broken water main.The Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 3 Later that day, he arrives at Whateley and promptly gets hassled by one of the GSD kids in Twain, and then his RA, Zephyr (Gen2) blames him for it. He meets one of the other RAs, "Shaggy" (Shawn Padilla). He reminisces a bit about some earlier events, and then decides to call his stepsister, Ronnie Silver.Myriad Meetings In the next few days, Victor settles in at Whateley, getting a class lineup, joining the newly created Mutant Mayhem Machine training team and similar.I Don't Think We're in Kansas AnymoreA Dragon Abroad On 2016-09-08, Vic gets hauled in to security because of being too close to the fight between Ratel and Invictus. On 2016-09-21 and 2016-09-22, Vic wallows in self-pity for a while, and then begins to come to a decision that things are not working the way he wanted, and something needs to change. On 2016-09-30 Vic is targeted by Jack-in-the-Box for his mind control antics. He manages to get Ping to understand what was going on and get his mind back under some semblance of his own control.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4 In the early morining of 2016-10-06 he, together with Groundpounder and Calliope, trap Jack and administer a suitable comeuppance. Appearance Vic has been working out and losing some weight. Powers Telekinetic 4, hydrokinesis with a tactile limitation, that is, he's able to make water do what he wants by touching it.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 5: Part 4 According to Assay, :"He's also got another power that's also giving him waterbending, maybe even better than the first, and some other stuff. Kinda hard to tell. It sorta... echoed inside him when he did, like it was coming from the bottom of a well." Like his mother, Vic is also a telepath, rated TP-1, not including side abilities he hadn't had time to train.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4, Episode 2 Stories * I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore * A Goldfish in the Ocean POV Classes Fall 2016 * 1st Period: Powers TheoryI Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 3 * 2nd Period: English I * 3rd Period: Basic Martial ArtsI Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 6 * 4th Period: LUNCH * 5th Period: Algebra I * 6th Period: World History 201 * 7th Period: Powers Lab Associations Family * Comsat (deceased) * Ronnie Silver - step-sister * Gwen - (formerly Ollie) step-sister, able to receive his thoughts Whateley Academy * The Syndicate (sponsor) ** Caroline Seaver legal guardian *** Derek Seaver Lifeward's son, who detests Vic, and Lifeward ** Cole Sheppard ** Elspeth Plimsoll Syndicate contact * Class of 2020 * Twain Cottage * Tobias - roommate, Rm. 217 * Mutant Mayhem Machine ** Tanya good friends/dating References Category:Telekinetic Category:Mutant Mayhem Machine Category:Students Category:Class of 2020 Category:Telepath Category:Gen2 Category:Twain Cottage